


Johnny's Story

by ShameInYou



Series: Johnny Lawrence [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: How does Johnny navigate through life after giving up karate? Well that's just it, he just does.
Relationships: Shannon Keene/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Johnny Lawrence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Mistake

  
  
"Look Johnny. I'm pregnant." Shannon blurted.  
  
Johnny was hunched over snorting one of her crushed up oxycodone pills. "What did you just say?" He sniffled, rubbing his nose.  
  
"I said I'm pregnant! What are you fucking deaf?" She exclaimed crossing her arms. "You know what, screw you!" She said about to get up and leave.  
  
Johnny pulled her back down on the couch. "Wait a minute, you're pregnant? How the fuck do you figure that!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because you know, we fucked dumbass!" She frowned.  
  
"Well wait a minute, I mean, what do you want me to do about it? What am I supposed to do?" Johnny exclaimed, freaking out.  
  
He was already dizzy from the pills and now she dropped this bomb on him. His mom was sick, the world was going to hell in a hand basket, and now this? This was the last thing he fucking needed.  
  
"We gotta get clean Johnny. We gotta stop this shit. We're having a child now. You need to step up and be a fucking man!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Don't! Don't start this shit right now. Stop bitching at me! You know this is your fault! Why weren't you on birth control or something? You really wanna bring a kid into...into this fucking mess of a world?"  
  
"Oh so it's all my fault I got pregnant. Not the fact that you went in raw right Johnny? You know you really are a fucking idiot! So what are you saying you aren't gonna want this child? You know I thought you'd be happy. You're just a miserable fucking loser!" Shannon yelled at him.  
  
"Shut the FUCK UP!" Johnny yelled. "You are so UGH! I can't believe this. What the hell are we gonna do? We are barely getting by as it is and now this. All this shit on my plate and now adding a kid to the mix? Get an abortion we're not ready!" Johnny yelled.  
  
Shannon was at tears by now. She stood up and when Johnny grabbed her arm she ripped it away and shoved him back against the couch.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch me asshole. Fuck you Johnny FUCK YOU!" She grabbed her purse and walked out, slamming the door.  
  
"Wait don't fucking leave, we aren't done talking about this!" Johnny yelled standing up and stumbling.  
  
He stood there and watched as she left, slamming the door and still stood there for a few minutes before turning around and going to the fridge to get a beer. He opened it and chugged it, spilling some on his shirt. His heart raced. Pregnant? She was pregnant? He was scared. He didn't feel like he'd be a very good father. He didn't know anything about raising kids. Look at how they lived. They did drugs every day and partied and drank. How in the world would they just quit cold turkey to take care of a kid? He slammed back down on the couch with a new beer, sipping it and slinking down farther.


	2. Hope

“Mom?” He said softly over the phone. “It’s Johnny…I’m doing good how are you…yeah. I gotta tell you something. Um. Brace yourself. My girlfriend’s pregnant…” He breathed into the phone.   
  
He sat back smiling as he could hear the excitement in his mother’s voice at having a grandchild. Her optimistic demeanor some how made him calm and more relaxed…like this thing would work, like everything would be okay. His mother had a way of having that effect on him.   
  
“Huh? Sure, I’ll come over today.” He smiles.   
  
He hadn’t seen mom in a couple of weeks. He had been doing so much drugs and drinking heavily he had not been thinking about talking to her. He got up and got ready to go see his mother.  
  
***  
  
He pulled up to the mansion where he had grown up, looking up at it with a stoic expression. He got out of his Firebird and walked up the steps and entered.  
  
“Mom, I’m here!” He called.  
  
Walking into the living room there was his mom. He smiled, a genuine smile that he rarely offered these days. Wrapping his arms around her she felt frail. His heart sank a little bit. This was evidence of her sickness, that this was real. He did not want to think about the future…a future without his mother. This woman had his back. She was the only person in his whole life, who had his back; who never gave up on him. No matter how much he fucked up…and he did fuck up a lot, she still treated him with the same respect and dignity and honor that she’d always had. He was truly the apple of her eye.  
  
They sat down.  
  
“Johnny, I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend, why didn’t you tell me! This is so exciting honey…you’re gonna be a daddy! Yahh!”  
  
He looked down, hands in his lap and huffed, smirking. She was so excited about this. Suddenly a gruffy voice filled the room.  
  
“Hah! You’ve sure done it this time boy, haven’t ya?”   
  
Johnny’s head snapped up, brows furrowing. There stood his step father Sid. And once again, he was starting his shit. He had been wailing on Johnny about anything and everything…since he was a fucking kid. “Oh, hey there Sid.” Johnny said, voice laced with distaste.  
  
Sid stood in the doorway, leaning against it, arms crossed as he looked the 30 year old over.   
  
“Look at you boy, you’re still on those drugs aren’t you! You look like a racoon that’s been in the fuckin’ garbage!”  
  
“Sid…please don’t start…” Mom said softly.  
  
“Oh no, someone needs to tell him. John what are you doing boy? You’ve got some floozy pregnant? Just how do you intend to take care of a baby when you can’t even take care of yourself? You think that this is gonna turn your life around boy? You’ve always been a mess!”  
  
“Yeah Sid and you know something about raising kids and what’s best for them right?” Johnny spat back at him.  
  
“Guys, please don’t start. Sid please lay off of him. This should be a happy time, not a sad time. We’re gonna be grandparents!” Mom tried to diffuse the situation.  
  
Sid let out a loud cackle. “The bigger question is, is John gonna be a dad? You don’t even have steady work. I reckon we’ll be footing the bill for this kid as well! If this kid is even yours…you better work on getting your shit together boy!” Sid pointed at him before turning and walking away.  
  
Johnny sat there, fists pressed together, the skin turning white as he gritted his teeth. Part of him wanted to jump out of the seat and finally give this asshole the beat down he deserved. He was awaken from his rage by his mother rubbing his back.  
  
“Honey don’t listen to him. I think this will be good for you. I think this baby will ground you. You’ve been lost for years honey. You need something in your life to give yourself a purpose. This could be it. Plus…it’s so exciting to be a grandmother!” She smiled nuzzling his cheek and ruffling his golden locks.  
  
He smiled, leaning into mom.  
  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.” He smiles.  
  
Mom always knew best. He had been so scared of this thing he hadn’t thought of it that way.   
  
“So…when am I gonna meet this girlfriend of yours? I wanna meet her Johnny.” Mom smiles.  
  
Johnny bit his lip. He and Shannon. That was complicated. They weren’t really…dating per say…they just kind of messed around occasionally and hung out a lot because she liked the same drugs as he did. Is that even considered dating?  
  
“Um. I’m not sure mom. She’s kind of mad at me right now.” Johnny says.  
  
“What? Well I’m sure she will come around darling. When you guys make up, I want to meet her.” Mom smiles.  
  
Johnny leaned into her neck as she stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
***  
  
He stood in front of Shannon’s sister’s apartment. He knew this was where she was staying when she wasn’t at his place. He sighed, and knocked on the door. He stood there with a rose in his hand and shades covering his hungover eyes. He stared down at the ground until he heard the door open and his eyes met Shannon’s sister’s.  
  
“Oh ho ho well look who it is. Mr. Asshole of the century. Really Johnny?” She said pointing to the rose. “What the hell are you doing here? Shannon doesn’t want to see you.” She says chewing her gum loudly, hand on her hip.  
  
“Well I wanna see her. Let me in I need to talk to her.” Johnny says.  
  
Shannon’s sister laughed loudly in his face.  
  
“What are you? Retarded. I said. She doesn’t. Wanna see you!” She spat back at him, about to close the door in his face.  
  
He caught the door just in time and pushed It back open.  
  
“What the hell are you doing Johnny!?” She yelled.  
  
“I need to see your sister, let me in the god damn house!” He yelled, becoming angry.   
  
“AND I SAID SHE DOESN’T WANNA SEE YOU! After what you said to her? Telling her that ain’t your kid she’s carrying. Telling her it’s her fault she’s pregnant. You’re an asshole Johnny!”   
  
“Yeah well what’s new? God you guys act like she’s fucking 9 months pregnant. What is she like 3 days or something? Let me in the fucking apartment!” Johnny spits pushing her out of the way.  
  
“Shannon!” He calls walking straight to her room.  
  
Shannon’s sister followed Johnny screaming at him the whole time, calling him a loser, an asshole, a pecker head, you name it. Johnny banged on the bedroom door.   
  
“Shannon let me in I wanna talk.” Johnny yelled. “Babe I’m sorry. Just hear me out. I’m sorry!” He exclaims while knocking.  
  
Shannon’s sister was still going on and on, even throwing something at Johnny but it missed when finally the door opened. He saw Shannon and smiled a little.  
  
“Hey…um…here.” He says softly handing her the rose.  
  
“Oh my god Shannon are you seriously gonna fall for that shit? He’s full of shit!” Shannon’s sister yelled.  
  
Shannon wanted to be mad but when he handed her the rose she smelled it and smiled, looking up at him, pulling him in the room and slamming the door closed.  
  
“Hey, hey look. I’m sorry for how I was acting the other day. I mean, I was pretty high when you told me…and sort of drunk…it was just, it probably wasn’t the right time to tell me.” He said hands sliding down to her hips.  
  
She smirked, still holding the rose and twirling it in her hands, her hips touching his, her eyes staring down at the rose.  
  
“I cried over you ya know. You really hurt my feelings.” Shannon said softly.  
  
Johnny gently took the rose out of her hand and set it to the side and put a hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. He leaned in slowly, eyes closing as his lips gently brushed against hers.  
  
“I’m sorry babe. I’m sorry.” He almost whispered against her lips  
  
. She smiled, falling head over heels for his charm. He was a very charming fellow, with his golden blond locks that framed his tanned face and his ice blue eyes. She was mesmerized.   
  
Johnny this could ground you. He heard his mother’s voice in his head.   
  
His hands slide down to her thighs, gently rubbing the sides of them up and down under her skirt.   
  
“Listen, I wanna be there for you…for the baby. I wanna do the right thing. I swear, I’ll stop the drugs, right now. For you.” He pleaded, looking in her eyes. “Come back to the apartment, stay with me. I’ll take care of you….of you guys.” He said pressing his flat, toned stomach against hers.   
  
She was smitten once again for the man. This was an on again off again thing for them.   
  
“Johnny…do you mean it?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah I do.” He said, kissing up her neck and jawline now, under her ear.  
  
“Oh Johnny….” She sighed, tilting her head.   
  
“You’re my girl…” He said softly, pushing her back down onto the bed gently, kissing her lips softly.  
  
He pulled away and she gently bit his lip, putting her hands back above her head as Johnny moved down south , blue eyes locked on her chocolate ones, a devious smirk on his face.  
  
***  
  
Shannon’s sister was sitting there mad as hell in her room when suddenly she heard a scream and high pitched moaning.   
  
“Oh Johnny god yes baby!”  
  
She winced.   
  
“Shannon come on you always fall for this guy. He’s a piece of shit and not good enough for you.” She mumbled to herself.


End file.
